Cure Artemis
Diana Marie Kenney '''is the 2st Cure to be enter in the Academy called PreCureAcademy She loves Books . Her Precure alter ego is Cure Artemis(Lovely Artemis)' 'Personality' Diane has a sweet personality she nice and smart ever kind she loves to read books to her fairy partner Appearance she has orange hair midlong her skine is light peach she has glass on and she has a light blue top with a pink skirt her shoes are black on the weekdays she has a pink unform and she has a handband in her hair History She is the oldes out of her family her mother dead when she was yaung so her grandma became her mother so her and her little sister . Life in a new school she loved her old school all her old firends loved her but when her family moved to Precure town she didnt know everbody but when she whent to her new school she had meet Annamarie and become firends As a new Precure she loves the moonlight siting outside looking at the moon she seen a little light shiny and it fell out of the sky a little butterfly bunny named Serenity with a purple hartring in her paw so the bunny give her the ring and the bunny fell a sleep in her arms Relationships 'Serenity ' : She is diane's firy partern and the one to give her the artemis hartring '''Mary: '''is diane grandma she loves her so. '''Crystal : '''is diane little sister she loves her but crystal is a brat all the time '''Nora: '''is her firend in class . 'Annamarie' : Is her bast firend and also her teammate too 'Sara McStar : She is one of diane other firend and teammate too. '''Sueane soma : She is one of her bast firends and teammate too. [[Cure Athena|'Deanna Bake'r]]: She her firend and teammate too. Cure Artemis ''"By the light of the moon the hunters come out Cure Artemis!"' '''Cure Artemis (アルテミス Kyua): ' is Diane's alter ego. Transformation her artemis hartring she put her hand up and saids hart of artemis power And the Grat Crystal of the Moon Gem glows. She said''' "Awake Goddess Chang!"' Attacks '''Moon Cut: '''she use her finrger and a moon come out her fringer '''Artemis Deer Ranpage: '''She runs and she knees '''Artemis Super Knee: '''She is Knees up Sub-Attack '''Bow of Artemis:' She use a bow and aarow and fairers a aarow '''Artemis Light: '' '''She use a baem of light from the moongem and help from serenity Duel Attacks '''Moon Lovely Blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Aphrodite '''Moon Wisdom beam: '''a Duel attack with Cure Athena '''Night time Hunt blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Nyx '''Youthful Hunter Blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Hebe Group Attacks '''Frozen Goddesses Kiss: '''Artemis and the group blast '''Lovely Goddesses Blast: '''Artemis and the group has a Flash of Lights 'Gallery ' ' Diane Kenney.png|Diane Kenney Summer Bark.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 4.1.png Wiki-wordmark.png Cure Artemis.png Cure Artemis cure froms.png|Diane Kenney diane forms.png|Diane Precure Goddess Cure.png Diane Summer outfit.png Diane Unform.png|Diane Kenney in her School Uniform MY oc Percures and my frieds oc Character.png Cure Goddess Artemis.png|Goddess Cure Artemis Diane 2.png|Diane Pretty Cure Goddess Cure7.png|PCGC ''' Category:Precure Academy Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Characters Category:Gallery